


Star

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [27]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Picnics, Stargazing, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam, being the hopeless romantic that he was, had suggested a nighttime picnic at the park for their six month anniversary and really who was Zayn to complain? He got to spend time with his gorgeous boyfriend which is all he ever really wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star

**Author's Note:**

> So if you hadn't noticed, I really like writing pointless fluffy boyfriends Ziam, so I hope you all like reading pointless fluffy boyfriends Ziam because there's gonna be a WHOLE lot more of it in this series :} Leave me a review/let me know what you think! This could definitely be part of a larger story soooooo yeah let me know if this is good enough to include!

Liam's shoulder made a nice pillow, Zayn noticed. He spoke from experience, of course, as that was where he was lying at the moment. Liam, being the hopeless romantic that he was, had suggested a nighttime picnic at the park for their six month anniversary and really who was Zayn to complain? He got to spend time with his gorgeous boyfriend which is all he ever really wanted.

"I think I see that hunter-guy," Liam broke the silence.

"You mean Orion?" Zayn corrected with a small laugh. "Yeah, I see him too. Or, at least, his belt."

"You know what I mean," Liam poked his boyfriend's side affectionately. "I can't remember all those names."

"It's the only one I know," Zayn admitted. "You can't actually see most of the constellations without a telescope, so I've never bothered learning them or anything."

"Why do you always sound so smart?" Liam asked suddenly. "I mean, it's like you have a reason for everything and your brain just holds in so much information and its incredible, really. I sometimes think you may be a genius."

Zayn shakes his head with a sad smile. "Tell that to high school. It has a very different opinion."

"Well I think you're very smart and my vote counts the most," The younger boy said smugly. Zayn didn't really follow his logic, but he also wasn't going to argue, especially at two thirty in the morning, he noted the time on his watch. Huh. They had been lying there all night. 

Zayn closed his eyes and buried himself deeper into Liam's side, trying to synchronize their breathing. "We probably shouldn't fall asleep here," Liam commented. "Our parents will want us home at some point tonight."

"Don't care," Zayn mumbled. "Don't wanna get up." Liam was so comfortable. Zayn felt like he could stay there forever; he wasn't going to allow something stupid as curfew (which they had already long passed) ruin his comfort. 

"Zaaaayyyynnnn..." Liam whined. "We gotta go! I don't want to either," he quickly added upon seeing his boyfriend's pout, "but I don't want to get in trouble." Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on who you ask) if there was one thing Liam could never resist, it was Zayn's puppy-dog face, reserved for the most desperate of times, which this clearly was.

"Just a bit longer," Zayn pleaded. " _Please Li?_ " Liam gave in with a nod and a sigh and both boys closed their eyes. The last thing Zayn heard before drifting off was a mumbled "love you" from the other boy. They must have both fallen asleep because when Zayn wakes up next, it's to bright sunlight shining from the open sky. So they did and up staying out all night, Zayn grins at his slight victory. 

He made the educated decision not to wake Liam and elected instead to close his eyes again. They could go home when he woke up. Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews please! They make me happy :)


End file.
